Cuteness, fluffiness and what?
by maya-chan14
Summary: Natsu had always been the friendliest guy that everyone has come to know. But they just didn't see how Natsu surprised them like that. What's more Lucy's very much confused. "Oi Lucy! What's taking you so long? You're holding up our own wedding!". [Chapter 2. Extended Version is UP!]
1. Chapter 1

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_A little sprinkle of sweetness to start…_

"When I looked back he was so red!" Levy told her best friend. Lucy was seating in front of her giggling like a school girl at Levy's tale.

"I didn't know that Gajeel, _the_ Gajeel would blush!" Lucy threw a side comment, giggling another round at the thought of a blushing iron dragon slayer.

"I know right? He was just so cute~"

The two girls continued to chat about other things such as books that they currently finished and are currently reading, new bookstores, recent missions and oh! Boys!

"I was talking with the other girls when you were gone Lu-chan and we were wondering…" Levy trailed off, a teasing smile on her face as she stared at her best friend.

"Wondering what Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, her head tilting to the side in a cute manner.

"What level are you and Natsu at?"

Lucy stared at a smiling Levy, blinking a couple of times as she tried to decipher her question.

"Levy-chan what do you mean level?" Lucy asked, confusion lacing her voice. Levy giggled at her.

"Level, base oh whatever you call it Lu-chan. I'm asking what kind of relationship you and Natsu have."

"We're best friends Levy-chan." Lucy deadpanned.

"Really? Like me and you?" Levy narrowed her eyes at her, watching if she was lying or just embarrassed to say the truth.

"Yes." Lucy answered honestly. _I wonder if Mira made Levy-chan eat something… She's starting to act like her._

"Ehh!? But we were certain that you two were going out!" Levy whined, slumping on the table they were at.

Majority of the guild was engrossed in the brawl. Mira was busy at the bar serving those who weren't involved in the brawl, and surprisingly a certain fire dragon slayer wasn't fighting with Gray or Elfman.

"Huh? You're being weird Levy-chan, I and Natsu are best friends. Why would we go out?"

"Because! You two are too comfortable with each other to be just _best friends._" Levy quoted, raising an eyebrow at the figure that decided to join them.

"Hey Levy, Luce. What are you talking about?" Natsu greeted, sitting beside the blonde haired mage.

"Natsu! Are you and Lu-chan going out!?" Levy questioned. _If Lu-chan wasn't going to give her answers, maybe Natsu will._

"Levy-chan! I told you already that we-"

"Yes."

"Hah! I knew it!" Levy shouted as she slammed her hands on the table. Some of the members stopped to look at them.

"But Natsu~ we aren't going out!" Lucy whined at her pink haired partner. Natsu chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Yes, yes we aren't." He said standing up. It earned him a confused looking Lucy and a pouting Levy.

"But why did you say we were?"

"Because we are. Do you want more of that chocolate milkshake?" He asked, smiling sweetly at her. Lucy blinked up at him, before…

"Yes please."

"Okay, be right back." He said, grabbing her glass and patting her head before he headed back at the bar, where Mira was seen smiling at them.

**ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ**

"You say you are going out, but Lucy doesn't. Which one is it Natsu?" Mira asked, making another chocolate milkshake for Lucy which Natsu asked for.

"We are." His answer made Mira squeal. _Finally! My main OTP has come true!_

"Ehh? But why doesn't Lucy say so?"

"Ahh~ because she doesn't really know that we are." He grinned at her.

"How come?" Mira asked confused. She handed him his order for Lucy, and as he stood up a loving smile was on his lips.

"I just like her to realize it herself that… we are already going out. The girl is oblivious as a glass." He said, heading back to his *cough*girl.

"Awww~ so cute~"

**ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ**

"You're so mean Lu-chan! Don't you trust me enough? I thought I was your best friend?" Levy whined at Lucy. Lucy was trying her best to calm her best friend down, but didn't know quite how she should calm her down.

"One chocolate milkshake." Natsu said, sitting beside Lucy once again and placing her order in front of her.

"Thank you Natsu~" Lucy said sweetly, taking a sip from her drink. She moaned in delight at the sweetness and coolness of it, and to eventually keep her mind off of a whining Levy who was currently staring at them.

"So Luce… I was thinking; want to go on a mission with me for three days?" He asked, slinging an arm on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Levy stopped whining and watched the two; slowly a Cheshire smile was stretching her lips.

"Mmmm… Sure~" Lucy answered, unaware neither of Natsu's arm that was laid on her shoulder nor of Levy beaming in excitement.

"Great! So here's the mission. Do you want to take a look?" Natsu asked, sliding the paper to her. Lucy nodded and started reading it, while Natsu watched her eyes skim over it. _She's so cute._ He grabbed her milkshake and drank it himself.

Levy was squealing inside as she watched their interaction. She even noticed that the brawl calmed down and some of the members were watching Natsu and Lucy as well. She could practically hear Cana making bets with Wakaba and Macao.

"When are we leaving Natsu? Hey! That's mine~" Lucy whined at Natsu, seeing as he finished her drink. She pouted at him. Natsu chuckled at her and pulled her in a hug.

"I'll buy you another one; in the meantime you should get packing." He said, planting a kiss on top of her head.

"Uhmm… Okay~" Lucy mumbled, blushing at the action he just did. He watched Lucy head out the guild, a sweet smile on his lips.

"Holy cr-"

"Did he just-"

"I knew it! They were going out!"

"Ara~ Good luck Natsu!"

Natsu just laughed at the guilds reaction. Never mind them; he just loved seeing how Lucy would react whenever he was being sweet to her.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner! **

I just couldn't help myself! So sorry for not updating like I promised! I was too busy reading popfiction books!

Reviews reviews!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other story **_**'Little Blood bank' & 'CEO'S clash'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**RESERVED: 12/28/'13**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Chapter 2

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_A day filled with love…_

"Ne… Natsu?" Lucy asked her pink haired partner, who was busy whistling beside her. _ I wonder what got him in a happy mood._

"Hmmm…" Natsu hummed in response, glancing at her.

"I was wondering why Erza and Gray aren't with us?" Lucy asked shyly. She was unaware of biting her lips when she saw Natsu stop and stare at her with a…was that a sad face?

"You don't want to go on a mission with me Luce?" He asked with a sad tone in his voice. In truth he was just making her feel guilty. _It's time I make her heart flutter more~_

"N-no! It's just weird to not have them with us… Happy isn't here too…" She mumbled, looking down at the ground trying to avoid looking in Natsu's eyes. _It's not like I want them gone but… I really am happy that it's just us._

Since Lucy wasn't looking at Natsu she didn't see the amused look he had. Nor the fact that he was smiling at her with such adoring eyes. _I just love how her heart beats fast..._ He took a step towards her and gently placed a hand under her chin, lifting it up so that he was looking straight into her brown orbs.

"I know, but I hope you don't mind that it's just us two... Because I like being with you." He said, mumbling the last part. Inwardly he smirked when he saw her face blush a healthy red. _Oh? So she heard that…_

"I don't mind…I like being with you too…" Her voice lowered as she mumbled the last part. Natsu's eyes widened slightly but nonetheless smiled at her.

_Thump. Damn it Luce, stop being so cute! _

_Thump._

_Thump. Stupid heart! Stop beating so fast! He might hear!_

"Uhm…Ugh.. I-I think I see Onibus Station!" Lucy stammered, quickly pulling away from him. Natsu watched as she ran away from him with a bright red face. It made him chuckle.

"Natsu! Are you coming?" Lucy called back to him when she was a good distance away, a smile on her lips as she stared back at him. Natsu gave her a toothy grin, before he started running towards her.

"Wait for me Luce!" She giggled and skipped ahead of him, knowing that he would catch up to her anytime soon. And as she skipped for about a minute or two, she was swept away into familiar strong arms.

"Gotcha~" He whispered in her ear, giving her a good set of goose bumps. Giggling once more, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered,

"I knew you'd catch me~" She whispered, tucking her face against his neck. It was an attempt to hide her newly red face. _And because he just smells so good like the forest._

Natsu tightened his grip on her but not tight to hurt her. He could clearly hear her heart beating faster and faster; and her temperature rise. He was glad he could make her feel this way. _Not like any other guys could._

He started walking towards Onibus Station, not thinking of putting her down since there wasn't that much people outside. As he walked though, he pulled her closer to him; sometimes he'd sniff her hair but mostly, he'd kiss the top of her head. And as he did those he'd feel her temperature spike up and her heart would beat louder, like music to his ears.

_You're making me fall harder for you, Luce._

**ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ**

"Natsu~ I'm sorry~" Lucy whined at the fire mage, who wasn't looking at her. _Mou! Stupid Lucy! Why did you even make a big deal out of it!?_Lucy screamed in her head.

**_FLASHBACK [Lucy's P.O.V]_**

_Natsu entered Onibus Station, still carrying Lucy. And Lucy loved it, but since people inside the station had started to stare she panicked._

"_N-Natsu! Put me down!" She whispered in his ear, making an attempt to jump down. But she felt him tighten his hold on her._

"_NATSU! People are staring! Put me down!" She hissed._

"_Let them stare." He simply said._

"_But they'll misunderstand!"_

"_Misunderstand what? It's not like we're doing anything bad."_

"_Damn it Natsu! Put me down already! I don't want them to think we're together!"_

_Just like that he put her down. He headed straight to buy their tickets with a hurt look on his face. When he came back, he passed by her and headed inside the train. Lucy instantly followed him._

"_Natsu I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that…"_

**_FLASHBACK END._**

"Natsu I'm sorry… Really sorry…" She pleaded, kneeling in front of him. (AU: They had their own compartment. Harry potter style! XD)

"Please talk to me…" She whispered, feeling her eyes sting as her tears threatened to fall. Natsu, who was looking outside the window while leaning against his hand, glanced at Lucy. Her cute angry face made him smile against his palm._ So cute~_

"Please…" Lucy pleaded once more, her tears finally falling as much as she tried to hold them back.

_GYUT!_

Warm arms enveloped her, as her face tucked against a familiar hard chest.

"Silly girl, what are you crying for?" Natsu asked, still hugging her. Lucy sniffed, managing to wrap her arms around his waist, while tucking her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry Natsu…"

"Sorry for what Luce?" He asked, stroking her hair in hopes of calming her down.

"I didn't mean it… I guess I just didn't want people to misunderstand…" Her arms tightened around his waist.

"Luce, you're not making sense. What didn't you want people to misunderstand?"

"That we're together _together._" Natsu frowned at this and couldn't help but ask her with hurt laced in his voice.

"You don't want us together Luce?" Lucy pulled away and stared at him. He was frowning, but his eyes held hurt in them. She bit her lip.

"I do want us together… It's just I'm confused…" She mumbled. He quirked an eyebrow at her and leaned closer.

"Confused of what Luce?"

"If…If-I like _like _you…" Her answer made him smile. Slowly he cupped her face in his hands and stared straight into her eyes.

"Take it slowly and listen to your heart Luce…" Natsu trailed off and placed a kiss on her forehead.

_Thump._

"I'll wait for as long as you want, but…" He kissed tears away, earning another round of red faced Lucy.

_Thump._

"But?" She asked, her eyes staring at him. A look he had always seen in her eyes whenever she remembered her late parents.

_Thump. Thump._

"Please don't leave me hanging." He finished standing up, with her in his arms once again. He sat down and placed her in his lap.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"I think you should rest until we get there Luce." He said, smiling lovingly at her. Her heartbeat thump faster and faster, she swore Natsu could hear it.

"I…uhm… You have motion sickness?" She said confused, embarrassed and feeling weird again for Natsu. He chuckled and kissed her temple, a peck on her nose and then a kiss on her forehead.

"I can manage, as long as you're with me Luce." He said, petting her head. _Sleep my sweet little princess._

**ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ**

**20 minutes later…**

Natsu inwardly chuckled and stared at Lucy's _sleeping_ face. _Oh Luce, when will you stop pretending to be asleep? You're too adorable~_ Natsu thought as he watched her, who was still in his arms.

_Wahhh! When did Natsu learn to say those things? Is he teasing me?_ Lucy thought as she took a peek up at Natsu, but instantly shut her eyes again when she saw him staring down at her. _Stop looking!_

Her face blushed more when she heard him chuckle. She felt his hand start stroking her hair again. Slowly he pulled her head to lean against his chest.

_His heart is pounding._ Once more she opened her eyes and looked up at him. And sure enough he was still watching her with loved filled eyes. Her eyes softened in his gaze, she could feel herself melting.

"Natsu…" She whispered, her eyes slowly closing as his heartbeat served as her sweet lullaby. Natsu smiled, clutching her left hand that he laced with his right hand. He then brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss on it.

"I'll never let you go Lucy…"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

**To** ToReachYou: Yeah this isn't a one-shot (^w^) I think? (^o^) v

Cliffy? Then my work is done!Thank you for the wonderful reviews~ I hope this chapter didn't disappoint your expectations :D (Aside from the shortness XD) My readers are the best ever! Love you guys! :*

Reviews reviews!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other story **_**'Little Blood bank' & 'CEO'S clash'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**RESERVED: 01/02/'14**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. Chapter 3

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_For he who protects his treasure…_

"Natsuuu~" A blonde girl whined.

"Hmmm…" Said person hummed and glanced down at the girl in his arms, chuckling at her flushed face.

"Put me down." Lucy said, pouting up at him.

"For the last time NO."

"But!-"

"Do you want us to fight again?"

"No…." Lucy mumbled in defeat and kept quiet. Natsu smiled in triumph and continued walking towards the Mayor's mansion.

Earlier when the train stopped at Clover town he didn't have the heart to wake Lucy up, who was sleeping soundly in his arms. Not that he minded of course, he loved having her in his arms. Now here they are, once again seen with Natsu carrying Lucy.

_One of these days she's going to ask me to carry her._

**ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ**

**Mayor's mansion**

"Ahh…You two must be the mages that accepted my request, yes?" A tall blonde male with deep emerald eyes greeted Natsu and Lucy when they entered through his office door.

"Yes we are. I'm Lucy and this is Natsu." Lucy answered politely, her hand gesturing to her partner, who grinned at the Mayor.

"Yes the lovely Lucy of Fairy Tail." The mayor said shaking hands with the female, Lucy smiled at him in politeness.

"It's very nice to finally meet the ex-heiress of the Heartfilia's." The Mayor added, kissing the back of Lucy's hand to which the mayor hasn't let gone off. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the blonde haired male, while Lucy's smile twitched.

"I'm flattered of you knowing what my title was." Lucy answered, her tone turning sharp like the times when she was talking to her late father. The mayor smirked at her, to which Natsu quickly stepped in front of Lucy and glared at him.

"Why wouldn't I? I was one of your suitors, Lucy." His eyes stared back at the glaring pink haired male, who was shielding the girl he was talking to.

"Oh? Then I ask who might you be?" Lucy asked, stepping beside Natsu who held her hand, ready to shield her once more if he ever tried to touch her.

"Kato. Kato Blackwoods. Nice meeting you Lucy, it's a shame you aren't my woman. If you were, you wouldn't be working; in fact you wouldn't be leaving this house…or my room for that matter." He said, winking at the now glaring blonde female. Natsu growled at the male, only to be stopped when Lucy squeezed his hand.

"Well past is past. Can we now know about the mission?" Lucy asked irritated at him for bringing her past life, or the fact that she was talking to another pervert. Kato sighed, turned back to his desk and rummaged through files.

"Here it is." He announced holding a folder out to her. She accepted it, but was pulled by Kato by her wrist. Quickly he kissed her cheek.

"Don't hesitate to come here alone, sweet cheeks." He said. Only to be punched by a furious looking Natsu. Quickly Lucy pulled Natsu out of the room, never once looking back at Kato. Natsu however was glaring at the smug looking Kato.

"Don't touch what's mine bastard." Natsu hissed at him before the door closed.

"Yours? I don't think so Pinky."

**ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ**

"So we're going to hunt for this group of bandits, who stole a bottle that Kato had." Lucy said, looking at the file she was given. Inside contained the copy of the mission, a few pictures of the bandits and the picture of what the potion looked like. She heard growling beside her and when she turned Natsu was still looking mad.

"What?" She asked putting the folder down.

"I don't like you saying his name like that." Natsu said through clenched teeth. Lucy quirked an eyebrow at his answer.

"It's annoying to keep saying mayor and mayor." She said, her hand patting his head.

"Still… I don't like that guy Luce." Natsu muttered pulling her towards him. A squeak escaped her lips at the gesture.

"Natsu?"

"You smell like him…" He whispered, caressing her cheek that Kato had kissed earlier. Lucy blinked in confusion at him.

"W-what?" Lucy asked confused at what he was saying. Her eyes widened when Natsu leaned forward and kissed her cheek, the one that Kato had kissed earlier.

"That's to replace the kiss he gave you…" He whispered. Slowly he kissed her lips that instantly made Lucy blush another shade of red.

"This is to show you that you're mine." He said, pulling her into a warm hug. He snuggled against her neck and sighed in content.

"And this is to have my scent on you…" He mumbled against her neck. Lucy sat on the bed with Natsu hugging her; well more like was cuddling her. She could feel her face hot due to the harsh blush she had. _Maybe my face is even redder than Erza's hair? Ahh! Natsu stop being so sweet! My heart's going to explode!_

"I'll protect you Luce… No one's going to take you from me." Natsu added his voice downing in sleepiness. Slowly his snores grew louder and louder, while Lucy hugged the sleeping mage to her.

"I'm only yours Natsu…" Lucy whispered, looking at his sleeping face. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed his cheek; pulling back she instantly slapped her hands on her cheeks as she blushed furiously. _I-I ki-kissed him!_

While Lucy was busy having a mental breakdown about her kissing Natsu, she failed to notice that Natsu peeked an eye open and smiled at her._ She's so cute~_

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I know I didn't greet you guys yet so…Happy New Year minna! (^w^)v Here's my first chapter to welcome 2014~ And thank you very much for liking, following and reviewing this story ^o^

Reviews reviews!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other story **_**'Little Blood bank' & 'CEO'S clash'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**RESERVED: 01/04/'14**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
